A display device generally may include a display panel and a driving circuit for driving the display panel. The driving circuit may comprise a Timing Controller (Tcon), a gate driving circuit and a source driving circuit.
In related technologies, the timing controller may output a first control signal with a fixed frequency to the gate driving circuit, such that the gate driving circuit scans pixel units of the display panel according to the frequency of the first control signal. For example, the frequency of the first control signal is an image refresh rate of the display panel (also called as a frame rate of the display device). Generally, the frame rate of the display device is 60 Hz, i.e., 60 image frames are displayed per second.
In related technologies, the frequency of the first control signal output by the timing controller is generally determined in advance, and thus the display device generally refreshes images displayed on the display panel with a fixed frame rate, and the flexibility of the display device during image display is relatively low.